


Steam

by Mando_Cyare



Category: Bleach
Genre: Biting, Choking, Competency Kink, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fighting Kink, It's Kenpachi, It's Super Mild, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando_Cyare/pseuds/Mando_Cyare
Summary: A thought occurred to Kenpachi. “When was the last time you got laid?" he asked her.  "Looks like you could do with blowin' off some steam.”Tomoe's face flushed.  "Wh-what the FUCK, captain?" she spluttered. “Wait, a minute,” she continued.  “Are you, Captain fucking Kenpachi, suggesting fucking... instead of fighting... to... to blow off steam?”“Depends on the kind of fucking you’re into,” he said with a shrug.  “You don’t strike me as the soft ‘n’ gentle type, Ryuuga.”
Relationships: Zaraki Kenpachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of an idea I had YEARS ago when I was still super into Bleach. It was supposed to be a quick PWP but it became a... a THING. It was twenty-four pages in word so... enjoy my shameless self-insert! (Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.) 
> 
> WARNINGS: Kenpachi's 'flirting' could be considered harassment, just a heads up. Also some choking, but not described in detail.

“Why’d they really transfer you, Ryuuga?” Kenpachi spat. “You kill one of your patients?” 

Tomoe grit her teeth, still determined not to rise to his bait. She took a breath, and relaxed her jaw. “No. Captain Unohana decided that my other abilities needed training.”

He scoffed, sneering at her. “Tch! _What_ other abilities? What else are you good for other ‘n putting weaklings back together?!”

God. It had been so long since someone had gone after her pride as a warrior. Long enough she’d thought she’d forgotten it, replaced it with her pride as a healer. She felt the song of her Zanpakuto, angry and defiant, growing louder in her ears. “I am more than just a healer, Captain Zaraki,” she said, voice carefully emotionless.

“Prove it.”

The burst of Reiatsu staggered her, the soft jingling of bells nearly lost in the rush of wind that burst around her as her sword flashed out, catching the light briefly. Kenpachi’s impact made her bones ache, the stone around her feet cracking with the weight of the blow.

The anger she’d been working _so_ hard to keep under wraps came surging up, drowning out any of her more than logical objections. She no longer wanted to avoid the conflict. Her blood was singing with an almost forgotten joy, the thrill of battle—of fighting _him_ —throwing all reason out the window.

“My pleasure,” she growled.

000

Tomoe looked out at the garden, the sake in her belly making her feel pleasantly fuzzy, but not so much that it affected her speech or movements. It had been a hot day, and the shade of the trees and high garden walls were a welcome respite. Beyond them, she could just make out the sky painted in pink, orange and purple as the sun dipped below the horizon. 

Not many of the other Eleventh Division members frequented the garden, and she knew it was only in such pristine condition because of Yumichika’s efforts. She took a deep breath, sighing happily at the sweet musk of the wisteria heavy in the air. It was a refuge from the usual boisterous nature of her new Division. Though, after six months and a promotion to Tenth Seat, Tomoe supposed it wasn’t exactly _new_ anymore.

She smiled fondly, reaching for her sake jug to refill her cup. She would be eternally grateful to Yumichika for making sure that the Division’s storeroom always had a decent stock of the sweeter stuff. She took a gentle sip and sighed, leaning back on one arm. Distantly, she heard the rumble of thunder, and smiled again; she had always liked rainstorms, even back in her days of the Rukon District.

A faint jingling of bells pulled her from her thoughts, and a half-moment later she felt the press of her Captain’s reiatsu. In the barracks of the Division, every building and courtyard had been reinforced to dampen Kenpachi Zaraki’s spiritual pressure so that he didn’t kill his recruits or any passers-by. She felt color creeping into her cheeks that had _nothing_ to do with the sake. The hair on the back of her neck had prickled, and goosebumps had risen on her arms.

When she finally heard the sound of the door to the garden sliding open, she was braced for the impact of Lieutenant Kusajishi at her back. Instead, she just heard the heavy footfalls and jingling bells of the captain.

“Ryuuga?” he sounded mildly surprised, and she looked over her shoulder. She’d noticed he’d been getting her name right a lot more lately. It was hard not to wonder if that meant something.

“Evening, Captain,” she said, raising her sake cup. He had a jug of his own in one hand. He had once scoffed at _her_ choice of drink before he realized that it was even stronger than the stuff he usually drank.

“What’re you doing here?” he asked, walking over and dropping down to sit next to her, crossing his legs under him.

Tomoe quirked a brow, looking at him pointedly over the rim of her cup. “Having a _drink_ , Captain.”

Kenpachi scoffed. “Tch. I can _see_ that, asshole,” he muttered. “Thought you’d be spendin’ time with those Fourth Division weaklings you like so much. It’s yer day off, right?” He poured himself a cup and knocked it back in a single swallow.

Tomoe rolled her eyes. “As surprising as you may find it, Captain, I actually like it _here_ , too.” She finished her cup and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “Woulda thought that’d be obvious by now.”

Kenpachi considered her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t exactly call her weak anymore. She was actually really fucking strong. The memory of her blocking his sword without injury to herself was still fresh in his mind. The way her blade had ground sparks against his, her hands white-knuckled on the grip, her teeth bared in a snarl, and her usually kind eyes alight with bloodlust.

He smiled to himself, cock twitching at the memory. Yeah, she fit in just fine now. It had taken a while for her to drop the ‘calm, collected healer’ disposition she’d cultivated after being assigned to the Fourth. Tomoe Ryuuga could actually be as loud and crass as the rest of them. She seemed... happier, too. Not that her happiness mattered to him, of course. Though... she _did_ make Yachiru happy, so he _supposed_ that was a good thing.

“Yeah, but yer hangin’ out an’ drinkin’ all alone,” he pointed out. “What kinda loser does _that_?”

“ _Captain_ level losers, apparently,” Tomoe said primly and without remose, startling a barking laugh out of her captain. She was grinning sidelong at him when he turned, sitting facing her now.

“Hah!” He held out his empty cup. “C’mon, share with your Captain.”

With a show of rolling her eyes, Tomoe lifted the jug of sweet sake, pouring him a measure. “Thought you didn’t like the sweet stuff,” she said.

This time, Kenpachi didn’t take it all in one swallow. He took a small sip at first. “Don’t really care, so long as it gets me drunk.” He finished the rest in two swallows. 

“Ah, drinking just to get drunk, huh?” Tomoe chuckled. “You must have had a _really_ boring day.”

The expression on Kenpachi’s face could only be called _pouting_. It was quite the sight, the monstrous hulk of a man pouting like a sullen child. “Everyone was busy with other shit. No good fights to be had.”

“Can think of worse reasons to drink,” she said.

Her smile was easy and open, posture relaxed, and freckled cheeks flushed. He eyed the new pink scar along her jawline, a memento of her most recent mission. He remembered how he’d found her, covered in blood, beaten to shit, but all of her teammates healed—if unconscious—and their target dead, torn to shreds as if by a wild animal. Kenpachi knew that there were other new scars hidden under her uniform, the tip of the one between her breasts just barely peeking out.

She had been beautiful back then. 

She had been _smiling_ , basking in her victory.

“What about you?” he finally asked. “Why’re _you_ out drinkin’ alone?”

Tomoe eyed him curiously, and the flush on her cheeks seemed to deepen. Why was he asking her questions? Personal ones? It wasn’t... okay, he could be _nosey_ , but this time he seemed more curious than anything. There was more going on behind the look than that, though, she could tell.

Finally, she shrugged, refilling her cup and taking it in a single gulp, eyes turning back to the darkening sky. “Better ‘n being alone with my thoughts,” she muttered, then winced. Oof; that was just _inviting_ questions.

Kenpachi didn’t respond right away, but his eyes lingered on her, thinking. That was another thing that’d changed since she’d joined. He’d been _thinking_ more. And not just about fighting, or getting stronger. He’d been thinking about _her_. It made sense now, knowing that she would eventually be a really exciting opponent. But he’d been thinking about her _before_ he knew, when she was still just a transfer to his Division that hadn’t made any sense.

Somehow, the kind, hardheaded, and frankly _dirty-minded_ healer had gotten under his skin. It had been easy to push off at first. She was the only woman—Yachiru didn’t count—that he was around almost every day. You could tell her chest was almost as big as Rangiku’s, even if she wore her uniform in a way that barely showed an inch of cleavage. And the uniform hadn’t hidden her wide hips either.

It had been simple; he hadn’t gotten laid in a while, and a woman with those... qualities was a distraction, even if he’d thought her weak at the time.

His eyes drifted away and a slow grin crept across his face. Now he just had even _more_ reason to be attracted to her. Sure, she didn’t have a Bankai, and he could still beat her in a fight. But she had gone toe-to-toe with fucking _Ikkaku_. She had been smiling the whole time, even as she bled, even when she was knocked down.

How could he _not_ want to fuck a woman like that?

And then... there was something that the aforementioned Rangiku had said. She’d said that Ryuuga _blushed_ whenever he was mentioned. That once, when she was _very_ drunk, had waxed poetic about his fighting skills. She was blushing now, too. It might have just been the sake, but maybe...

A thought occurred to him. “Ryuuga.”

Tomoe blinked, looking back to him. “Hm?”

“When was the last time you got laid?”

She somehow managed to simultaneously blanch _and_ flush crimson, staring at him with wide eyes. Her mouth worked silently for a moment before she spluttered, “wh-what the _fuck_ , Captain?!” Tomoe could feel her heart pounding in her ribs, the heat in her cheeks rolling down her spine to curl between her legs.

Kenpachi shrugged. “If you’re feelin’ all moody, it’s a good way to blow off steam. Don’t need you mopin’ around here and bringing everyone down.”

Tomoe stared. What the _fuck_ had gotten into him? Had he already been drinking heavily before he came outside? 

“Wait, a minute,” she said suddenly. “Are _you_ , Captain _fucking_ Kenpachi, suggesting fucking... _instead_ of fighting... to blow off steam?” 

He gave her a lopsided grin and watched her throat bob with a swallow. “Depends on the kind of fucking you’re into,” he said with another shrug. “You don’t strike me as the soft ‘n’ gentle type, Ryuuga.” He didn’t push farther than that, he was already borderline _harassing_ her. But he couldn’t resist pushing. If the tiny, spitfire healer really _did_ have a thing for him, it could be... interesting, to say the least.

Tomoe wasn’t sure if she should hit him, leave, or... she didn’t know _what_ she wanted to do. Okay, that wasn’t _strictly_ true. If she thought there was even a _tiny_ chance that Kenpachi _actually_ wanted to sleep with her, she would probably have leaped at the opportunity. But why the _fuck_ would he be interested? She had barely lasted a _minute_ against him! And she was short, chubby, and entirely too scatter-brained to be his type, she was _sure_ of it.

“That—! That is _entirely_ _not_ your business!” she finally said, even though she was sure that her face was a dead give-away. He was teasing her. _Again_! Even sure of that, she could still feel herself getting wet, her uniform _entirely_ too hot and her heart hammering against her ribs. Unwilling to be part of whatever game he was playing, she corked her sake jug and went to stand.

A violent pulse from Kenpachi’s Reiatsu nearly staggered her before she had even risen from her knees, and then a large, rough hand had closed tightly around her wrist, dragging her back down and over to Kenpachi. She ended up on her hands and knees in front of him, her hand held near his face. Her whole body shuddered at the lidded look he was giving her now.

“Need help blowing off some steam, Tomoe?”

 _‘What. The. Actual. Fuck?!’_ That was all Tomoe’s brain could give her. He’d used her _name_. Her _given_ name, not the family one! And had he _really_ just asked if she wanted to _fuck_? He was taking this too far. Tears of humiliation pricked the corners of her eyes, and she looked away, tugging at her wrist.

“Not funny, Captain,” she muttered softly.

He blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. “You think I’m joking?” He sounded so genuinely confused that she looked back at him. He wasn’t one for lying, or hiding emotions. Giving people shit and teasing? Sure. Lying? Not so much.

All at once, all Tomoe could feel was heat, her skin practically _on fire_ where he touched her. Her eyes widened, and Kenpachi was close enough that she could see how dilated his pupil was, nearly eclipsing the dark iris of his single visible eye.

“You’re serious?” she said, voice still laced with disbelief. “You’re asking... _me_?”

Kenpachi frowned, tilting his head. He tugged her a little closer, drawing her up onto her knees. Even like that, he was still taller than her. “Why the fuck _wouldn’t_ I be?” he asked seriously.

“But I’m—!” she began.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, woman!” 

He yanked again, reaching out with his other hand to go around her hip, dragging her into his lap and laughing when she squeaked. He quickly grabbed her by the throat—not squeezing, but not _gentle_ either—and pulled her in for a hard kiss. Her shocked gasp let him lick his way into her mouth, pressing her to his chest as he felt her shiver. 

She made a soft little sound against his lips, and then he felt the flare of her own considerable spiritual pressure, a sharp wind gusting through the garden. Her tongue had just started responding to his when he broke away, locking his eye with hers and licking his lips as he grinned in satisfaction. As much as he enjoyed her strength, seeing her flustered and knocked off balance was fun too.

“That enough to convince ya?” he growled, hands dropping to her hips and pressing her down against his growing erection.

Tomoe’s mind was _reeling_ , desperately trying to catch up with the situation. He was... he was really serious. He actually _wanted_ to... “Holy _shit_ ,” she whispered.

Kenpachi roared with laughter. His hand flexed on her throat as he did, and the soft sound she made caught his attention, his eye narrowing and his grin widening, getting sharper. “See?” He squeezed, just a little, and Tomoe bit her lip against a soft groan. “You don’t want me to be gentle, do ya?” he growled.

Oh, _fuck_!

Fuck it. No more thinking.

Just doing.

So she shook her head, as much as she could in the firm hold. “No,” she said, voice breathy and rough. Her hands lifted to grab fistfuls of his captain’s coat and the uniform under it. All the feelings she’d forced down came roaring back, thunder in her mind. She rolled her hips down on him, shivering as he groaned in pleasure. “I wanna feel it in the morning. I want you to leave me with marks that’ll ache for _days_.” 

The smile he was giving her was almost indistinguishable from expression he wore in pitched battle, when there was blood on his sword and a powerful enemy to face. That _she_ could elicit such a reaction from him was its own kind of power. Then he lunged forward, nearly knocking the breath out of her as he slammed her down onto the floor, pinning her hands above her head with just one of his own.

“Careful what you ask for,” he warned, but didn’t look cautious in the _slightest_.

“I know what I’m asking for,” Tomoe shot back. Then, a bit softer, “and if I’m wrong... you won’t be angry with me.” Of that, she was certain. The Captain was many awful things, but not a rapist. And... she trusted him. 

Kenpachi snorted, the sound almost... soft. “Yeah, yeah.” Then, voice lowering and his head dipping beside her ear. “But I’m pretty sure you can take everything I give you, Ryuuga.”

Tomoe took a shuddering breath, arching unrepentantly up against him. That... confidence in her... was oddly comforting. She looked up at him again, eyes half lidded. “So... you gonna fuck me here in the garden, Captain?” she murmured.

He hummed into her neck, mouthing until she tilted her head to the side to offer more to him. “Nah,” he growled between small, sharp nips. “Strong as you are, you ain’t takin’ my cock without a little help.” 

He yanked her uniform to the side and bit down properly on her shoulder, covering her mouth with his hand to muffle her cry, his sharp canines breaking skin. But the sound tapered off into a moan that vibrated softly against his palm before he took it away. He sucked and licked at the wound, growling at the taste of her blood and the salt on her skin, feeling her arch her body closer, trying to pull a hand loose to touch him.

Then he was standing, hauling Tomoe up with him and throwing her over his shoulder. He just laughed at her indignant squeak, sake forgotten as he pulled the door open and stepped back inside. They met no one on their short walk through the halls, for which Tomoe was incredibly grateful. She noticed that Kenpachi hung a little sign on the outside of his bedroom door before he closed it behind them, walking over and dropping her onto the bed.

Tomoe pushed up on her elbows, watching him drop his sword and shrug off his captain’s coat. her toes curled inside her sandals as he pulled off his haori, baring his chest and bandaged stomach. She was reminded why she had been attracted to him in the first place, aside from the monstrous strength. He was glorious, all scars, lean muscle, and broad shoulders. He grinned as she bit her lip, crawling back onto the bed and grabbing at her obi.

A few graceless tugs was all it took, and he yanked down her hakama to toss it over his shoulder. When he pulled open her haori and paused, Tomoe felt a spike of self-consciousness. There was plenty of hard muscle to be found, but it was all hidden under a layer of softness, a testament to her love of sweet wines and human pastries.

But Kenpachi reached out, tracing the deep gash across her lower belly, the scar thick and raised. She was almost as scarred as he was, actually, more than he’d expected. Lowering down onto one elbow, he repeated the slow touch along the angry red thing between her large, heavy breasts, still restrained by a simple bra, something probably from the human world. She bit her lip and swallowed, trying to read the change in his expression.

But then he was pressing his weight down on her, kissing her hungrily as one large hand slid down her belly and into her underwear. She sighed and he growled as a finger skimmed over her, even her outer lips soaked with how wet she was. Kenpachi left her mouth to bite her opposite shoulder, pressing his finger deeper and dragging through the slick furrow. Her inner lips were plump and swollen with arousal, her back bowing to press her skin to his, shivering at the warmth.

Then she felt the bite of fabric around her waist, stinging briefly before she heard the sound of tearing fabric as her underwear was torn away. She opened her mouth to complain, but Kenpachi covered her mouth with his, fucking his tongue into her mouth and making her forget what she’d been about to say. She let him nudge her legs apart with his knees, the cotton of his hakama whispering against the soft skin of her inner thighs

When he pressed two fingers into her without preamble, her hips bucked, body clenching around the delicious stretch. She moaned openly into his mouth, and was pretty sure she felt him smirk against her lips. He was definitely grinning when he pulled back to look down at her.

“That all it takes to get you going, Ryuuga?” he growled. “Push you around, bite you a little, and you’re already this fuckin’ wet?” He pulled his hand back and up, parting the two fingers and watching her slick stretch thickly between them.

He held her gaze as he sucked his fingers clean, watching her bite her lip and feeling her thighs twitch, as if she was trying to press them together for friction. Still up on his knees, he put his hand back down, just barely teasing his fingertips at her entrance. Her face had flushed again, her hands balled into fists as her hips tried to push down on his hand again.

“Ah-ah.” He leaned down and wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing. “I want a real answer, Ryuuga.” 

Fuck.

“Yes, alright?!” she whimpered. “I only... they’d have to be stronger.” He tilted his head at her, squeezing again, but not so tight that she couldn't speak. “If... if I do it like this with someone, they have to be stronger than me.”

“Good girl,” Kenpachi said, releasing her throat and thrusting his fingers into her again, her hips bucking. 

The flush was creeping down towards her breasts, partially obscured by her bra. Leaning down, he grabbed one edge in his teeth, using his other hand to rip the front open. Her look was briefly reproachful until he caught a nipple between his teeth and curled his fingers inside her. She whimpered and whined, clenching around him. She really was _tiny_ , and somewhere in the back of his head he wondered if she actually _could_ take all of him. But there was more he wanted to do to her first before they got to that.

It was almost enough to watch her squirm like this, with his fingers in her cunt and his marks on her neck. 

Almost.

His thumb pushed slick up to the little jut of her clit, watching her arch up off the bed, hands flying to his shoulders and her nails biting into his skin. He growled approvingly, rolling his shoulders into the pain. She whined once when his fingers pulled out, only to gasp sharply as he pushed back in with three. His fingers were much bigger than her own, and just two had been a stretch. Three made her hiss and grit her teeth, but she hooked a leg over his hip to let him know she didn’t want him to stop.

The thumb rubbing circles on her clit helped too. It helped a lot. Soon he could feel her body starting to tense under him, her hips rocking up again and again, trying to get more pressure, more of him. She was only getting wetter, his fingers making soft, slick sounds as he worked them in her, starting to spread them. 

Intent on giving her another mark that her uniform wouldn’t hide, he didn’t notice one of her hands sliding down between them until she found the head of his cock, palming it and squeezing gently. He bit down, drawing blood a third time. Just like before, she keened and arched to offer him more of her shoulder, breath going shaky as he lapped at the blood.

“Want it that bad, Ryuuga?” he snarled, a dangerous edge creeping into his voice.

Tomoe could only nod, trying to stretch her arm further, to reach more of him. “Please?” she whispered.

“Just that desperate for my cock, huh?” She squeezed her eyes shut and he laughed. She opened them again when he pulled his hand away and rolled them, pushing her down and dropping her between his legs, her breasts pressing against the rather impressive tent of his hakama. “Get to work then,” he said, folding his hands behind his head and leering down at her.

Oh, _fuck_ , but he was pushing _all_ of her buttons. Dominating, a little degrading, rough. Maybe she had been an idiot in not just walking into his room one night naked, as Rangiku had suggested. She swallowed, fingers shaking slightly as she scooted down and tugged at his obi. Of course, he had no underwear to speak of, thick cock standing proudly when she pulled the hakama down.

Well.

He was... _proportionate_.

 _‘Where the_ fuck _am I gonna put_ that _?’_ she thought to herself, even as she reached out and gripped the base. Her fingers didn’t even _meet_ around him. Despite her thoughts, she could feel another roll of heat wash through her, bolstered by the superior gaze he was giving her. She held that gaze as she angled him and drug her tongue along him from root to tip, swiping her tongue across the head.

Kenpachi watched her kiss-swollen lips stretch around him as she took his head into her mouth, then groaned as she hollowed her cheeks and fluttered her tongue where the head meat the shaft. Of fucking _course_ she’d be good at this too. Reaching down, he tangled his hand in her hair, starting to work her slowly up and down. Her pretty mouth was too small to fuck properly, but she was eager, taking until it hit the back of her throat and her eyes watered.

Tomoe caught his eyes again, holding as she sucked in a deep breath. The pressure on her head stopped when he hit the back of her throat again, starting to pull her back up. Instead, she tugged against his hold, forcing her throat to relax as the head of his cock pressed in, deeper and deeper until she had swallowed all of him. His hand fisted tightly in her hair, head dropping back and his teeth bared.

“ _Fuck_ , Ryuuga!” he snarled, and she felt his hips twitch with restraint. 

It was an effort, but she forced herself to swallow around him, her throat squeezing him and her tongue lapping at the underside. A smug grin pulled uselessly at her mouth, and she did it again before she pulled slowly off of him, a thick string of saliva drawing between her lips and the head.

Instead of waiting for a reaction, Tomoe took him into her mouth again, one hand stroking what didn’t fit. He started working her head again, his spiritual pressure swelling in the room, battering against her own and making her feel almost helpless. Abruptly, he hauled her off of him, switching his grip to her throat and drawing her up to eye level. Sweat was starting to bead her skin, her hazel eyes darkened by blown pupils.

Kenpachi took a moment to look her over as she sat on his chest, sliding his hands up and down her sides, tracing lines and patches of scar tissue with his eyes. Then, looking back to her, “get up here.” It was all the instruction he gave, half lifting her over his face as she struggled to get her legs over his shoulders.

Before Tomoe even had time think, he was pressing his tongue into her, large hands digging bruises into her thighs as he pressed her cunt closer. She fell forward against the wall, one hand dropping to clutch at his hair. He was... better at this than she’d expected. He spent a few moments slowly fucking her with his tongue, a growl rumbling pleasantly against her. Then he lifted her a bit, pressing his fingers into her and refocusing his mouth on her clit.

Oh.

He was _very_ good at this. He sucked heavily on her clit, fucking roughly into her with his fingers. Her breath quickened, and she felt her muscles start to clench. But just as she felt herself starting the climb towards climax, he switched to long, slow licks, ending with a little flick of his tongue that made her cry out.

Kenpachi stared up at her, watching her heavy breasts sway and heave with her every gasping breath, the way her eyes fluttered shut and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth until it bled, her nails digging into his scalp. He kept up like that, working her up to the edge before pulling her back. Soon the lower half of his face was soaked with her slick, her hips rocking desperately on him.   
“P-please!” Tomoe finally gasped. “C-Captain...!”

“What?” he sneered, pulling his mouth from her with a last flick of his tongue on her swollen clit, making her gasp out a curse. “You’re too polite, Ryuuga,” he grumbled. Then he bit at her thigh, sharp enough that she winced and almost tried to jerk away. “When you beg, I wanna hear you use my fucking _name_.”

Tomoe wasn’t sure if it was possible to blush any more, but she felt a well of heat and a tightening in her chest. He hauled her back up to his mouth, setting on a languid rhythm that she would have thought impossible for the crude, sharp-tongued man. Kenpachi was as much his name as a title. He was _The_ Kenpachi. The strongest swordsman of his generation.

Of any _living_ generation, maybe.

He was a killer, through and through.

He gloried in bloodshed and battle, and had probably killed more people than all of the Gotei Thirteen Captains _combined_.

And _that_ was what he wanted Tomoe to call him in bed. _That_ was what he wanted to hear her moan as she rode his face and fingers, and she quaked above him. And from the look in his eye, he knew that she got off on it just as much as him, on the power his title entailed, on the power she currently had seated between her legs.

And he was pulling her into him, _devouring_ her and glorying in his feast. The thought alone was enough to make her clench and tremble. When her eyes found his again, they were glazed, mouth falling open in a slow, shuddering groan. 

“Kenpachi...” she whispered, feeling his hands tighten at the sound of his name. His _title_. His rhythm increased. “God... _fuck_!” she groaned vehemently. “Kenpachi, _please_... I want—ng!—I _need_...” It was getting harder to form a coherent thought, let alone a _sentence_. 

One of his hand snapped up as her eyes fluttered, almost closing, squeezing her jaw sharply. “Look at me,” he demanded. He wanted to see it. Wanted to see her shatter, to see her come apart at his touch. And he could feel it, her powerful legs clenching around his head, strong enough to hurt—or even _kill_ —a lesser man.

“Let me come,” Tomoe whispered, more whimper than words. “Kenpachi, please... I’m so close... I need you to...” She was riding the wave upwards, body tightening, trembling. She bit her lip and tasted blood. He was slowing, and she knew she would be back to the beginning in moments. “Fuck! Dammit, Kenpachi, _please_! Let me come!”

He smiled against her, grip dropping from her jaw to her throat and _squeezing_. He didn’t say a word, ramping up his pace so abruptly that she cried out. Tomoe felt herself at the peak, her power drawing in and in and _in_...

Kenpachi watched her pupils shrink to pinpricks, and then blow wide as she came, her groan stuttering out into rapid, ragged breaths. He felt her pulse skyrocket, her thighs trembling, her cunt clenching on his fingers, her Reiatsu surging and a wind that had no business indoors rushing through the room, spinning around them.

Then she was falling, slumping against the wall as her abdomen fluttered and clenched, letting her down in steps, muscles going lax and pliant. She cursed softly as his hand pulled out of her, and then she was lifted like a ragdoll to lay across Kenpachi’s chest, radiating heat and power against him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him lift his hand, sucking her slick from his fingers. Making a quiet noise, she caught his eye, leaning up and sucking on one of his long fingers when he offered it. Kenpachi watched with a smug, satisfied expression as she sucked his fingers clean, eventually sliding the hand down with the other to rest on her back, feeling the heaving rise and fall of her chest.

“Mmm,” he rumbled, stroking a hand through her hair, making her look up at him again. “Good girl, Tomoe.” 

He said it with a look that told her that he knew _exactly_ what such a phrase—especially combined with her given name—would do to her. She made a sound between a whine and a grumble, ducking her head to hide her face in his chest. Then she squeaked as he surged upwards, pushing her onto her back and under him at the foot of the bed.

“Not done with you yet, woman,” Kenpachi said, smile all teeth. To demonstrate, he ground his erection against her thigh, chuckling when she whined and tried to spread her legs for him. “Who’da thought?” he laughed, sitting back and leaning over to pull a bottle from the bedside table. “ _I’m_ the one telling _you_ to be patient.”

Tomoe bit her lip as she watched him pop the cap and squeeze a large amount of a thick, clear liquid into his hand. She didn’t notice where he put the bottle, her breath catching as he put his hand between her legs, working the lube over and into her with a slow, careful hand. He saw the way her eyes tracked him as his hand withdrew, dropping as his fisted his hand over his cock, groaning softly before he leaned over her again.

Her heart was in her throat, pulse pounding in her ears as her Captain’s Reiatsu beat against her, pressing her down into the bed as surely as his hands. As he crouched over her, she obediently wrapped her legs around his waist, whimpering softly as he gripped one thigh—the one he’d left a bloody bite on. Her hands fisted in the rumpled sheets, even as she took a slow, calming breath, focusing herself and letting her body relax.

Kenpachi paused, just for a moment.

As much as he just wanted to sink into her and pound her into the mattress, he wanted to savor this. She was tiny, and yet bursting with raw power. She was a storm, wild and fierce, and yet she bent to him, let him pin that power down with his hands, let him feel the race of its heart. Something deep inside him shivered, almost reaching out for her. It _ached_.

There was resistance as he pressed the head of his cock against her entrance, just the heat of the contact making them both groan. Tomoe whimpered, shifting her hips, then cried out as the head popped in, spreading her open. Her eyes went wide and then screwed shut, mouth open in a soundless little cry.

“That... fuck...” she grunted oh-so-eloquently, drawing out the curse as her back arched and her head dropped.

Kenpachi growled, back hunched and his hands digging yet more bruises into her thighs. She was so tight, but the slickness around him made her feel like liquid fire, squeezing him so tight he could almost swear he felt her pulse. “You can take it, Ryuuga,” he husked, and her eyes lifted back to him.

She felt wrecked. Rode hard and put away wet. And they had barely even _started_. She felt trapped, her body squeezed and filled by him, pressed down by his spiritual pressure. She felt like she was hanging by a thread. She was so full already; how could she possibly manage when he started actually _moving_?

“K-Kenpachi...” she whined, reaching for him but unable to rise, her smaller hand clutching at his wrist. “Fuck... Kenpachi... ‘s too... fuck...” Her eyes screwed shut and she bit her lip, unable to back down. For all that it was almost too intense, it felt _good_. Overwhelming and maybe a little frightening, but undeniably _good_.

“You won’t ask me to stop,” he said, so sure and self-satisfied that she wanted to argue on instinct. “You want it too bad, Tomoe.” 

He rocked forward; languid, slow, _deliberate_. She gasped, eyes widening before her jaw clenched, defiance flashing across her face. Kenpachi just laughed.

“You _need_ it,” he continued, starting a series of slow, shallow thrusts to work himself in slowly, though not quite gently. “You wanna submit, but only to someone stronger.” He leaned down, caging her with his arms and biting along the shell of her ear. “You wanna be _taken_ , rough and hard, by the only one you’d ever even _think_ of submitting to...” 

She was shaking again, the blush on her cheeks now a wash of color down her neck and chest. The words pushed it all further, overwhelming her mind as well as her body. Deeper and deeper he went, by _inches_. At each new thrust, Tomoe was sure she’d feel his thighs against hers, but there was always more.

“Kenpachi...” 

She sounded _broken_ , voice thick with lust, eyes dark and hooded, and her hands reaching out, _needing_ him. He couldn’t resist her anymore; not that soft, sweet voice turned ragged calling his name, the way her legs squeezed him, urging him deeper.

With one last thrust he was in her to the hilt, snarling as his back curled and he hunched over her, hands braced on either side of her body, his eye closed. Suddenly, all the overwhelming thoughts and sensations faded. They weren’t _gone_ , by any means, but her focus had shifted. Her hands lifted, trembling, to cup the sides of Kenpachi’s face.

He was...

Fuck.

He was _beautiful_ like this. Just as he was beautiful covered in blood and wounds, laughing maniacally at the chance to really test himself. And this was because of _her_. It was _her_ body that had brought him to this. A surge of pride bolstered her Reiatsu, and both of them groaned softly, Kenpachi’s bells ringing softly in another inexplicable gust of wind.

Tomoe lunged up, angling her head and sealing her mouth over his. He took control instantly, fisting a hand in her hair and bucking his hips. She cried out into the kiss, and he nipped at her tongue and bit at her lips. He moved down, sucking an unmistakable mark just under the strong line of her jaw. He wanted everyone to see, to _know_ that she was...

Kenpachi yanked sharply on her hair, making her head arch back, baring her neck to him covered in his marks and love bites, and possessiveness roared up in him. His thrusts lost all gentleness, her gasps becoming cries as each thrust jolted her. Tomoe wrapped her arms around his back, nails digging in as she hung on for dear life.

It was like being caught in a typhoon, a storm made of heat and pressure and _need_. Each brutal thrust spread her open, the backward drag as he withdrew lighting her already oversensitive nerves aflame. It had never been like this for her. Not _once_. She’d fucked before, even toyed with the dynamics of submission and domination. But it had never been like _this_.

She felt like she was floating, her mind drifting in satisfaction and the perfect twist of pleasure and pain, while her body was tossed about in a hurricane. And she wanted _more_.

“K-Ken... fuck! Kenpachi!” He didn’t stop, but his eyes lifted to hers. “I... I want...!” God _dammit_ , he was making it hard to focus; she closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. “C-can you... take me from behind?” 

His thrusts stuttered, and then Kenpachi laughed. Her eyes opened as he pushed up, grin wolfish and hungry. “Want me t’ take you like a bitch in heat, huh?” he chuckled, hips picking up that slow, delicious drag again. He just kept chuckling at her sudden expression of shock, and then a meek nod as her eyes slid away. “Fine with me.”

Tomoe whined instinctively as he pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty. Kenpachi just scoffed, manhandling her onto her stomach as easily as one might brush a way a fleck of dust. She shivered as he hauled her up onto her knees, and he made an appreciative sound at the graceful arch of her back, at the spray of scars and the way the muscles of her shoulders shifted as she pushed up onto her elbows, all she could manage with her trembling.

Kenpachi rubbed himself along the cleft of her ass, leaning down. “So fucking _strong_ ,” he growled, digging his fingers into her thighs. “You’re mine, Ryuuga. Understand?” Tomoe whined and nodded vigorously. “No,” he snapped, “ _say it_.”

Tomoe’s whole body shook. She was too lost in the moment to ask him what it meant; whether he was this possessive with _everyone_ he took to bed, or if it _meant_ something. Instead she just answered. “Y-yours!” she whined, rocking her hips back against him, wanting him inside again. “‘M yours, Kenpachi!”

“Damn fucking right you are.”

He thrust back in with a single stroke, feeling himself bottom out, watching the way her cunt stretched around him, flushed and slick as her choked cry tapered off into a stuttering whine. He didn’t give her time to adjust, starting up the ruthless pace of before, using his hands on her hips to move her as much as he moved himself.

Tomoe’s arms gave out under her, voice briefly muffled in the blankets, fingers curling and digging into the bed. She tried to push back up on her hands, the muscles in her arms straining. But a large, firm hand between her shoulder blades pushed her beck down, a particularly powerful thrust jostling her whole body.

“Like you like this... bein’ held down ‘n’ _used_ ,” he growled, fingers curling and nails digging in, catching on scars on her back. Tomoe braced her hands and pushed, putting all her power into it, wind whipping around the room. 

Kenpachi bowed over her, a sigh hissing out through his teeth as he savored the clash of spiritual pressure. This was as good as a fight. He could feel her power, her drive, her need, everything... Even as Tomoe pushed against his controlling hand, her hips were rocking back into his, matching his punishing rhythm. The wind tried to snatch away her cries, but he _felt_ them.

Tomoe didn’t know exactly what she wanted anymore. She _had_ what she’d wanted. She didn’t know if she wanted to come again, for _him_ to come, or for something else. She just wanted _him_. She _had_ him.

There was nothing she could do. Nothing else she had to think about. She was drifting again, lost in the maelstrom that the two of them had created. Her hand curled around his wrist, tugging upwards. She heard his chuckle as he caught her meaning, letting her move his grip to the back of her neck. 

Kenpachi was suddenly gripped by the need for contact, even seated cock-deep in his subordinate. He leaned down, pressing his chest into her back and groaning along with her at the feel of skin-to-skin. Her hand was on the back of _his_ neck now, her head arching back, mouth open and gasping.

He couldn’t see much of her face from that angle. But her cheeks were flushed and her lips were shining and spit-slick, parted with her rapid, gasping breaths. He saw them move, shape the syllables of his name, his _title_. He groaned and buried his face in her hair. She smelled... sweet. Not the sake but just... her. Under the sweat and adrenaline, her own smell was impossibly soft, a gentle musk that made him growl, nosing down to her shoulder again.

Tomoe jumped at the feel of his lips, shivering at the slowing of his thrusts. It became a slow, languid pull back, followed by a sharp thrust in. Her hand tangled in his hair; the jingle of bells lost under the sound of his name. His hands left her hips, grabbing at her, drinking her in with his hands. When he reared back and lifted one of her legs, Tomoe cried out at the shift.

Turning her on her side and giving him better access, Kenpachi leaned in again, one hand palming a breast as the other clawed down her back. He was straddling one of her legs now, the other thrown over his hip. Their height difference put him in the wrong place for a kiss, so Tomoe lunged in and latched onto a spot on his chest, sucking and worrying at the skin with her teeth.

Kenpachi growled, and they both heard the rip of fabric as his hands tore into the blankets on either side of her. The ferocity of his need just fueled her own, and she added her own hands, raking down his sides and back, leaving raw, red lines that she imagined tracing with her tongue later. Moving her head, she lapped at a dark nipple, glancing briefly up before she pinched with her teeth.

He _snarled_ , eye yanked back down to her. Tomoe couldn’t help but grin, open mouthed as she lapped at him, digging her nails in hard. “Kenpachi,” she murmured, and he could feel her every breath against his skin. “I want... fuck!” 

He thrust in again and ground against her, imagining that he could almost feel the aching jut of her clit against his pelvis. He watched her mouth fall open, felt her hips rocking up to grind back against him. Tomoe’s head bowed forward, sweat-soaked brow pressing to his chest and hiding his view of her face. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back... then grunted at the flare of spiritual pressure.

It was her.

All her.

Wind and storm and steel. Kenpachi grit his teeth and ground in harder, hips rocking again without him even telling them too.

Tomoe met his eye, feeling her nails break skin where they clawed in. “Kenpachi,” she said again, “please... inside.”

Fuck.

Fuck fuck _fuck_.

The woman undid him. 

Eyes lidded and glazed, body marked with his bites, red streaks clawed in by his nails. _His_ marks, painted on top of her scars. Scars that would have been the death of lesser warriors, proof of just how hard to kill the tiny shinigami was.

“Shit! Ryuu—!” His hips started slamming against her, more bruises dug into her thigh, her hip, anything to keep her pressed to him. “Tomoe!” She was rocking up to him, meeting every thrust with a cry that sounded dangerously close to ‘ _yes!’_

Kenpachi felt the knot at the base of his spine come undone in a burst, and he thrust forward so hard he was sure that her cry was mingled with a note of pain. But he felt her small hand—deadly, sword calloused—come between them, working her clit as his own peak let loose inside her. Tomoe’s back protested her sudden arch as she felt her own climax finally crest through her, dropping her down into the _gush_ of heat inside her, into the feeling of Kenpachi bent almost in _half_ over her, teeth buried in her shoulder.

They both came back to themselves slowly, the wind gone, the battle of Reiatsu nothing more than a flutter in the background. Kenpachi kept enough of his wits to brace his weight on his elbows over her, each shuddering breath dragging in the scent of her hair and sweat. The room smelled of their coupling, sex, sweat and... _blood_.

Kenpachi’s chuckle was as ragged and hoarse. He felt _just_ like he did after a good fight, tired and aching, but immensely satisfied. The chuckle shifted to a surprisingly soft laugh, and Tomoe opened her eyes, looking up at him with a tired smile. The expression stuttered as he pushed up on his arms and eased out of her. Then Tomoe’s eyes widened, color returning to her face as she felt the gush of slick heat leaking out of her. That, combined with the way her oversensitive nerves and body reacted to his withdrawal, resulted in a stuttered curse.

Sitting back on the bed, Kenpachi looked down, watching the slow trail of his come leaking from her. He felt another stab of possessiveness, reaching out and stroking a much gentler hand up her thigh, feeling the quivering aftershocks of exertion humming under her skin. He wanted... well, to fuck her again, obviously, and to fight her more, too.

But that wasn’t _all_. She was even further under his skin than before, and she was just laying there, fucked out and breathing hard, covered in bites and quickly forming bruises, smiling dreamily up at the ceiling as her eyes drifted briefly closed. They opened quickly, and she eased herself into a sitting position.

“Where’s th’ bathroom?” she murmured, entirely too tired for proper speech or proper titles. 

Kenpachi lifted a hand and pointed, and she nodded her thanks as she pulled on her haori, but didn’t bother to tie it closed or to look for any other clothes. His smug grin as her legs wobbled dangerously before she righted herself was completely unashamed. She shot him a look over her shoulder, like she was trying to be exasperated with him but was too happy to pretend otherwise.

Tomoe closed the door and used the toilet, her thighs already starting to ache. There was a full-length mirror in the spacious bathroom, and her eyes widened as she finally saw herself. Her shoulders and neck were littered with dark hickeys, some so severe that they almost looked purple-tinged, with the crimson flecks of broken capillaries clustered in the middle. 

Several of them were well above the line of what her uniform could cover, and those were the darkest, as if he _wanted_ people to know. She shivered a little at the thought.

And then there were the actual _bites_. Kenpachi’s canine teeth were inhumanly sharp, and had broken skin in _several_ places. They overlapped along her shoulders, blood smeared and drying. There was another on her inner thigh. A little shiver of pleasure slid in among the shock, especially as she saw the shadow of bruises on her legs and hips. They would be a spectacular mess tomorrow, and she would be _aching_.

Tomoe almost wiggled with joy. After wiping herself down with a warm, wet cloth, she stepped back out, closing her haori. She was humming happily as she cast her eyes about for her clothes. She found them in Kenpachi’s lap, his hand idly playing with the ruined scrap of her underwear.

“You better not rip anything else,” she muttered, walking over and reaching for them.

Instead, Kenpachi caught her wrist. “Just where do ya think yer goin’?” he rumbled.

Tomoe blinked. “To bed?” He couldn’t be ready for another round _already_ , could he? 

“Good,” he said. “C’mere.” Tomoe squeaked as she was hauled up onto the bed and dragged back into his lap.

“I meant _my_ bed,” she mumbled, cheeks darkening all over again. 

Kenpachi frowned for a moment. He didn’t want her going anywhere yet, but he wasn’t going to _make_ her stay in his bed. He made a vague grumbling noise, his hold on her loosening. She could leave if she wanted. Only, _he_ didn’t want her to, but he’d be damned if he was going to ask her to stay.

Luckily for him, Tomoe was currently considering the long walk she would have back to her own room. Just the _thought_ of walking that far made her grimace. Instead of moving from her new, very comfortable spot, she rummaged into her hakama and pulled out her watch. Kenpachi watched her fiddle with one of the knobs.

Then, taking a breath, she said, “how much do you care if people know we fucked?”

Above her, Kenpachi snorted. “Don’t give a shit.” But then he frowned, the annoyed grumble returning. People would probably be assholes to her about it. Female subordinate sleeping with the captain and all. The stupid ones would probably say she’d been doing it all along and that was the only reason she got promoted. He dropped back onto the pillows with a growl, glaring up at the ceiling.

Then, to his surprise, Tomoe actually sighed with relief. “That makes things easier.” A pause. “Wait… what about Lieutenant Kusajishi?” She knew that Yachiru was _exceptionally_ protective of her relationship with her adoptive father. Tomoe _liked_ Yachiru, and didn’t want to upset her.

Reaching down, Kenpachi pinched her hip. “Just put on what yer sleepin’ in and lay down,” he muttered, and Tomoe grinned at his grumpy tone.

She shed her outer haori for the lighter one she wore beneath it, using its inner ties to keep it closed. She would normally have rathered some pants to sleep in, but was too tired to care. Thunder rumbled outside, and Tomoe was still smiling when she leaned over Kenpachi and put her watch on the little beside table. 

With the rest of her uniform in a semi-neat pile on the floor, she crawled over to Kenpachi’s other side and squirmed under the covers. Laying on his back, he slid an arm under her and pulled her up against his side. She made a soft, pleased sound as she put a hand on his chest and hooked a leg over his. 

He kicked up the rumpled blankets and pulled them over the two of them, getting a small kiss to his chest when he settled again. It was… nice. Not at all what he was used to, but nice. 

Really, nice actually.

She was warm and soft against him, her breath puffing gently across his chest as it slowed and calmed. Glancing down, her eyes were closed, her dark hair in disarray. Her red, kiss swollen lips were just as enticing as before. 

Yeah, this would be happening again _very_ soon.

Despite her closed eyes, Tomoe could feel the weight of his stare, and shifted slightly as a fresh shiver prickled the hair at the back of her neck and down her arms. She was still more or less overwhelmed that what they had just done had _actually happened_. The fact that the fearsome Kenpachi Zaraki was a cuddler was a pleasant surprise, too. Smiling again, she nuzzled into his chest. 


End file.
